


New Life in Westview

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Anti Hayward, Anti Thaddeus Ross, Anti Tyler Hayward, Anti-Sokovia Accords, Civil War Team Captain America, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Infinity War AU, Oneshot, Team Captain America, Thaddeus Ross Bashing, WandaVision AU, WandaVision spoilers, anti Tony comments from Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Wanda wasn’t snapped away and she goes to rebuild her life in Westview. She deals with her grief and SWORD trying to get the Vision’s remains.Oneshot Drabble.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	New Life in Westview

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Wandavision.
> 
> Not the biggest fan of the pairing and despite valid concerns about Elisabeth Olsen using a Romani slur when describing her character in an interview that she had used before in another interview, the gaslighting Wanda did in the argument she had with Vision plus her response to Vision saying that she can't control him is to say 'can't I?' and the stupid explanation for Pietro in the final episode (I will not even try to defend that as anything less than a lame joke), I really enjoyed the show. I was happy enough to be invested in the Sitcom plotlines in the first two episode while being taken aback when the unsettling mysterious incidents happens that reminds you that it's not really a sitcom. Especially when they had Hayward showed footage of Wanda breaking into SWORD in that one episode; I was worried that the show would turn Wanda into a full villain and that it would give more fuel to the anti-Wanda crowd. Glad they didn't and they had Hayward arrested because I was afraid they would have him escape punishment and continue to be the government antagonist in future MCU projects.
> 
> Glad they showed that while she did ultimately create the Hex and is keeping the residents under hostage (while acknowledging that the people that its happening to are suffering mentally and horribly), it wasn't intentional and it was part of a mental breakdown of all her grief and showing that Wanda trying to live in her perfect fantasy world isn't healthy. Plus her at the end while she didn't fully apologise to everyone; I think she knows and accepts that the people of Westview will now fear and hate her and she can't blame them for it.

Wanda Maximoff had been grief stricken when after being forced to destroy the Mind Stone in her boyfriend Vision's head effectively killing him; it was undone just moments afterwards Thanos used his Time Zone to reset it so that he could pull the Stone from his head. She was forced to see Vision die twice in short succession.

Thanos after his Snap had won and half of all life in the universe had been made to dust; she seeked comfort from the other Avengers as they tried to deal with all of this together. There was Carol Danvers who had been off in space with great powers doing who knows what in space who had came back and helped get Stark back. She could give him a little leeway in his rant with it being from shock of what she had done but she glared at him all the same since she didn't doubt he did believe it when he blamed Steve for the Avengers falling apart and talked of them all not wanting to sacrifice 'precious freedoms' by opposing the Accords.

He dared blame them for Thanos winning...

Steve took it but Wanda thought that Steve was being too polite with him as he always were, Stark always had a snide comment about Steve and just about everyone else for that matter.

The talking space racoon had found where Thanos had disappeared off to so they went to try and retrieve the Stones to reverse what he had done. Wanda's grief and anger pretty much destroyed his little farm hut when they had found him and held him in place with her powers. They discovered to their horror that he had destroyed the Stones and Wanda's grip on him was pretty much choking him after he had the nerve to say that they should be grateful for what he had done.

It was Stark's arrogance times a thousand...

She caught Thor trying to behead Thanos with his Stormbreaker axe, "No, he doesn't deserve death... He deserves to spend his life suffering as everyone else will now suffer because of his magic..." Wanda told him and she could see that everyone else was in agreement.

She knew that people were afraid of her powers and the mind manipulating capabilities that they had and there were valid concerns, she heard of the monster Kilgrave who tormented so many people buts strove never to go down his level. Still on this one occasion, Thanos deserved the worst...

She went into his mind and used her powers to force him to view his worst memory on a constant loop; it was the memory where he had willingly sacrificed his 'favourite daughter' Gamora whose people he had slaughtered and when she was a child he had pretty much kidnapped her to raise as a soldier. The pain that he felt after sacrificing her to enact his cruel ultimately self-serving plan. She could see the truth in his head that despite that he tried to convince everyone else and only succeeded in convincing his loyal 'children' and himself; he was actually trying to prove himself right over any desire to save the universe.

Thanos was left on the ground yelling and Wanda explained to him "He shall view his worst memory on a constant loop and I also made it that he shall feel the pain of everyone else that suffers because of him..." No one spoke against this; not even Steve who Wanda could tell from his face didn't like the method but she saw that he couldn't argue that it wasn't less than what Thanos deserved.

They went back to Earth and the Avengers did their best to try help fix the world, heal the world and try to heal themselves from their grief. The remaining government officials pretty much called over them and pretty much waived any ongoing charges against them; the enquiry showed that Thaddeus Ross had been focusing on hunting down the anti-Accords Avengers even when Thanos's forces had been attacking. This led to an investigation into Ross's activities as Secretary of the State and when he was in the Military.

Ross was lucky that he had been a part of 'the Blip' as it was being called; it was being decided that should the lost be returned then Ross would not be welcomed to any position of authority and would have to finally answer for his crimes and abuses of power. The Sokovia Accords had been done away as they had done more harm than good.

Wanda had been giving the Vision's body to bury and his possessions had been given to her after his will had been made; she had found out about the land that he had bought for them in Westview. She tried to stay strong as she had her new house built in the land and had the Vision buried in the backyard with a grave and the Avengers attending his funeral.

She was so tempted to try and use her powers to try and bring him back to life but it was against what he wanted in his will; she remained strong in respecting his wishes. She did not stop herself from mourning the life that they could have had and tried to find comfort in watching sitcoms on the TV but the neighbours were welcoming to her as the new local celebrity.

She was being invited to clubs as well as the support group for those who had lost loved ones from the Blip; she had been going to appointments with the local psychiatrist. Wanda felt welcomed by them and it was nice to know that she didn't have to suffer alone.

However she was being bombarded with messages from a government space program SWORD who had been wanting to get their hands on Vision's remains. She kept declining offers for meetings saying it was not up for discussion. She didn't trust any organisation where the first words in their name were 'Sentient Weapon', Vision didn't want to become a living weapon and Wanda refused to let his remains be turned into one.

The Director came forward and Wanda thought that Tony Stark should be happy to know that he had been replaced as her least favourite person as despite his polite demeanour at first; Tyler Hayward was a real jerk. He kept speaking of Vision's remains as property and referring to him as an 'it'. That they could make more use of millions of dollars worth of Vibranium than having it wasted being buried underground.

Hayward began making threatening warnings that they can just take his remains by force with the right paperwork; Wanda laughed in his face and showed him the door saying that he could take his empty threats elsewhere. Wanda wasn't stupid and knew that despite how Hayward acted treating SWORD as the replacement for SHIELD in this new post-Blip world; SWORD didn't have nowhere near the power and authority that SHIELD had enjoyed.

SWORD had been cut under fire for their AI research when Ultron and the Accords happened but somehow managed to go by. Plus she knew that in these times of uncertainty; the government couldn't afford to fight the Avengers.

She had contacted a lawyer about getting a restraining order against Hayward when one night she was awakened by armored armed people in her backyards with digging equipment; she used her powers to keep them in the air while she called the police.

The investigation said that they were SWORD officials sent there by Hayward who had became desperate, Hayward was suspended and attended his hearing and trial where he ranted about doing his best to keep the lights on in SWORD while 'the terrorist' as he had called her was keeping millions of dollars of valuable resources in the dirt.

He had been sent to prison and dishonourably discharged from SWORD, now she could go back to her life. Five years had passed since the Blip happened and she was hosting a party with her friends and neighbours with them watching Bewitched on the TV. Sarah Proctor had heard Wanda's phone ringing and vibrating.

She picked it up and told everyone "sorry Wanda, I hate to interupt this party but you have a message and I personally wouldn't want to keep Captain America himself waiting." Everyone was surprised and Wanda thanked her when she was given her phone and saw that it was indeed Steve calling.

She answered it to be met with " _Wanda, we have a way to bring everyone back..._ "


End file.
